Phantom Link
by Among Smoke
Summary: Max and Danny Mcgrath thought that moving would mean a new start, new friendships, new record. When the two find out about a secret organization called N-Tek and learn of T.U.R.B.O and Ecto energy, any hopes of a normal life are squashed. Between school, N-Tek, Ultralinks, family/friends, and new powers, priorities are made, and inner strength is tested.


"No, no, no!" his breaths were short and voice hysteric. With eyes clouded by tears, he looked around the cold laboratory. Large silhouettes of machines and equipment reflected the green glow that came from the tunnel behind him. The hum of an engine drowned out the cold silence that had once inhabited the room.

"Danny! Calm down!"

His thoughts were drawn to the person in front of him. The teen's blue eyes were wide as he placed his hands on shaking shoulders. "Danny, you need to calm down!"

Danny ignored him, his pale hands searching for a pulse.

"Danny!" Max shouted as he grabbed Danny by the shoulders. "We'll figure this out? Ok?"

Danny slowly nodded, his breathing returning to normal. Slowly he got to his feet, swaying slightly before regaining balance.

Max lept to his feet. "We need to figure out what happened. You walked into the tunnel in and tripped. Then you walked out and had a major outfit change."

Danny nodded, "yeah. My hand pressed something then the everything went black. And then I saw you freakin out." He looked down at his feet, the neon green and black converse standing out against metal flooring. The blue jeans he had once been wearing were now black and the jacket a mix of blacks and whites.

Danny looked back at the glowing tunnel. "What happened?" his voice was quiet and uneasy. A concerned look crossed Max's face, "I don't know." A war of mixed emotions played out as he quickly strode towards the large computer was mounted into the wall, Danny following close behind. Max quickly got into the old roller chair that sat at the desk, the fabric still squishy after years of collecting dust and age.

The brunette quickly powered the computer on, the large screen glowing to life. The familiar noise of rapid typing filled the room. "According to the old data files, that was 'The Ghost Portal' and it was developed by Jack and Maddie Fenton 20 years ago," Max stated as his eyes flew across the screen's pages, reading and rereading.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "so I turned on the invention that never turned on?"

Max nodded, "exactly. Apparently the Fenton's daughter Jazmine suffered from several different diseases and disorders, causing them to scrap their projects and focus on her." Max scrolled down the page a bit farther, "the portal was originally designed to connect the Ghost Zone to the human plane of existence."

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked, his gloved hands tightly gripping onto the chair's back.

"You get out of my lab!" an older voice shouted as the sound of a gun being loaded filled the musty and thick air.

Both teens shared a worried look before turning around to face the door, and the figure standing in front of it.

A woman with a teal dress on stood in front of the open doorway, a large futuristic gun with a complex but sleek design held tightly in her hands. Dark shadows hid most of her face, but age could be seen. "What are you doing in my lab?" she seethed.

"Why don't you put the gun down, ma'am and we'll explain!" Max yelped as he lept from the chair and stood, putting himself in front of Danny.

"Fat chance trespasser. You're just here to steal our designs!" the woman hissed as she pulled the trigger.

"No!" Danny yelled as he reached forwards and grabbed ahold of Max's arm. A tingling and weightless feeling overcoming both of them as the clenched their eyes tightly. The sound of a blast hitting metal filling the odd shaped room.

"My god, the portal- it's, it's on!" the woman gasped as she noticed the tunnel glowing brightly with green and purple energy. She covered her mouth with her hands. The sparkle of light hitting tears illuminating her purple eyes.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at himself, pale blue light radiated off of him and Max, who looked strangely alive and ok. Danny turned to look at the wall behind them. A large smoking mass overtook most of the space from the energy blast. A single thought pounding in his head, ' _had the blast, gone through them'_?

"What happened?" Danny muttered as he let go of Max. The light radiating from Max disappearing into nothingness.

"You turned on the portal," the woman gasped in awe as she strode towards the swirling mass. "We spent 10 years on that and never once figured out how to turn it on...Tell me, how did you?" She asked turning to face the two teens. Her eyes widened as her attention focused in on Danny and the faint light radiating from him. "Get away ghost!" She raised the gun and took aim at Danny's chest.  
"Woah, woah, woah. Let's put the gun down Mrs. Fenton!" Max yelped as he jumped in front of his brother. "I'm Max McGrath and that's Danny, my unidentical twin. Can you explain why Danny's a 'Ghost'? And why you're trying to kill him?"

Maddie looked at him blankly, "isn't it obvious? He died."

"I'm dead?!" Danny shrieked. "Mom's so gonna kill us!"

"No, it's not obvious Mrs Fenton. Can you explain to us? Please?" Max pleaded.

Maddie pressed her lips together, "a ghost having feelings? Impossible. There's nothing to explain Max."

"You can explain Ghosts."

 _ **3 years later**_

"Do you think they're home?" Danny asked as he shot his brother a worried glance as they jumped up the front porches old wooden stairs. The teen hadn't grown much in height since he was 13, and neither had his wardrobe choices. The teen still opting to wear a white and black jacket and jeans with red converse that went well with his messy black hair.

Max shot a look at the drive way. An old honda occupying the space. "I think they're home." Max had grown by several inches, and towered over his 5'5" brother. His choices in fashion were typically some random solid colored t-shirt and jeans with some skater shoes. Max stood up to the front door and knocked twice before stepping backwards.

"Coming!" The sounds of the door being unlocked filled the warm air as Maddie opened the faded door. "Good morning boys! Come on in," she held open the door before shutting it after the two had walked in. "Now, what are you two doing here on a Saturday morning?" Her appearance hasn't changed much over the course of three years, nor had her bright red hair color. She still wore her teal themed outfit, but had been wearing less and less black as time passed.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "We're sorry to bother you Mrs Fenton, we-"

"Maddie. We've known each other for three years Sweetie, it's ok to call me Maddie." Maddie interrupted. "And you two could never bother Jack or I. Ever since Jazz passed away several years ago-" her voice trailed off as a look of pain flashed across her face. "Jack and I consider you two the sons that we never had. Now, what are you two doing here?"

"We were wondering if there was a way to safely transport and store Ectoplasm," Danny stated as he followed Maddie through the home into the kitchen.

"And why would you want to know that?" Maddie asked as she opened the faded white fridge. The room was more contemporary based than the rest of the homes on the street. The cabinets were purple with white accents that matched the counters almost perfectly. The ceiling light overhead flickered slightly as the warm aroma of fudge filled the air. "Cookies or fudge?"

Both twins shared a knowing look, "fudge please!"

Maddie's warm smile greeted the two as she placed a tray of fudge on the countertop. Both teens eagerly grabbing a piece.

"Thank you Mrs Fenton!" Max chirped as he took a bite of fudge. "This is fantastic!"

Maddie smiled, "now, why do you two want to know about preserving and transporting Ectoplasm?"

Both teen froze before playing a quick round of rock paper scissors. Max shot his twin a nasty glare before facing Maddie. "We're moving. To Copper Canyon."

 **And that ending was way less dramatic than I thought it'd be.** **There was a username change, and no I am not Danny nor Kris. I'm J! Nice to meet you all! Please tell me what you guys think. If the first 3 rewritten chapters get good responses then I'll keep writing Phantom Link. If they get negative responses, PL will get deleted. The Fenton's and Danny are obviously not related and their personalities are all slightly different because this is an AU. Err I probably should add something more but I'm spacing….. Bye! (as of this moment chapter uno is the only one rewritten and up on this site.)**


End file.
